Pretty Please?
by wearetheworld
Summary: 2p!Romano is trying to get 2p! Spain to go out with him but Spain sees him as just a child and he acts like he doesn't care or even like Romano at that. Can Romano change Spain's mind or not? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first time doing 2p! Spamano so ya... also if I make any mistake please tell me well please like or expensive else! -ARI also known as Wearetheworld**

《《《《《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

God Spain couldn't wait to get home after another long and stupid meeting he had with is good for nothing boss.

As Spain walked through the front door of his house that some people would probably have a hard time not getting lost in the maze of a house that Spain called home.

Just as Spain got into his house he was face to face with his youngest Conley Southern Italy although the young child prefered to be called Romano though he let most people he knew call him Lovi or Roma but for some reason that Spain couldn't understand was why the child (that he knew was male) liked to dress himself up in dresses and miny skirts that Spain knew where not a property for a child to ware but then again why sould he care? It's not like he loves the kid or anything.

Spain sighs and says "What is it?" Spain knew Romano well and he knew he probably wanted money so he could buy really expensive high heels that he could add to the other millions of shoes he had in his closet and some of them never came out of its box yet.

Romano looked up at Spain with pure innocence written all over his face Romano then said "Hey boss~ I was wondering if you could take me out shopping for a little while and w- " "NO" Spain said to Romano before he could finish his sentence.

"But Spain I-" "Romano I said no and NOTHING will change my mind so don't even try asking me. I'm broke enough as it is from spoiling you so much but I can't ok." Spain knew that he was doing the right thing but still he felt a ping of... well guilt in the bottom of his stomach as Romano gave him a little frown before he walked of to another part of the house so he could start planning on how he could get Spain to say yes to going out with him on a date or even just to eat lunch but still... how could Romano get Spain to fall for him?

It was pretty clear that the Spanird hated him and he never showed any signs that he even cared about Romano in anyway shape or form... and age wasn't really a problem sence Romano was 15 now and the Spanird was 17 not too much of a defiance in human years but in nation years the two boys where hundreds or even millions of years apart.

As Romano thought of a way he could get Spain to fall in love with him he started to fall into a deep sleep where he dreamed of a world where he was in Spain's arms and Spain was whispering sweet nothings into Romano's ear.

TO BE CONTINUE MAYBE...

0


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: Why not Boss?**

Romano was sitting on his bed and thinking about the argument he had with Spain yesterday.

Romano wit s use to Spain saying no to him and saying mean and hurtful things but each time Spain says these things from Spain it feels like his heart is being stabbed over and over even though the Spanird is cold and heartless towards Romano he can't help but fall more in love with Spain then he all ready is.

Romano had been living with the Spanird for almost his hole life and the only emotions he really had was well... lust and hate expecially towards England expecially for his Armada that failed missriblly and Romano knew if anyone dare say it to the Spanird's face well the would be a dead man expecially if the Spanird was drunk then they really would be in a hole nother world of pain.

Romano knew the Spanird had problems but that onstlly didn't bother him in the slightest bit at all in fact it made Romano love the Spanird even more then he already did.

With a grin Romano jumped off his bed and looked at the check list he had made for himself before he had fallen asleep last night.

'_Ok so the first thing on my list is to get an outfit that will make Spain blush till he looks like a tomato'. _

Romano then put a check beside the fist thing his list and then skipped to his closet with a smirk on his face cuz he knew just the outfit that would make the Spanird blush like no tomorrow.

Romano quickly started going through all the dresses that where hanging up in his closet he soon found the dress he was looking for he smirked as he put the dress on his bed and then he quickly when't back into his closet and got a pair of black high heals and a pair of black legings.

The dress Romano had picked out was a red tango dress that was WAY to short in the front and was a little bit longer in the back it was perfect for doing the tango or the salsa in but it was also perfect to catch a special someone's attention even though that person is mean and cold hearted towards you.

Romano looked and the outfit he had put together and then decide to add in a gold cross that his over protecting little brother had gotten him for his birthday last year.

Romano looked at the outfit and smiled to himself as he headed for the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

He had his outfit ready and now he had to make sure he actually looked nice for the day and not look like the lazy couch potato that Romano's little brother liked to hang out with along with the scarry but silence Japanese kid as well.

But that didn't matter to Romano at the moment all that did matter was that he was going to make Spain go out with him one way or another no matter what it takes Romano was going to make Spain his boyfriend whether he liked it or not and if he didn't like it then Romano was just going to have to force Spain to like it then.

**_I had a fight with my cel mai bun prieten and I was pretty down till I saw a message from MoreRunningAway that gave me some energy to make another chapter and was 3 : 58 am when I started this and now Its 5:05 am and I have to get up in an hour so good night._**


	3. Chapter 3

I** am so so so so so sorry haven't posted a chapter of Pretty Please in such a long time and I promise I will try to update my fics more often and I definitely am going to be posting at any possible time during the summer so yeah plus the reason I haven't been posting things lately is because I had a bad case of writers block and I kinda still am but this chapter will be a good size and hopefully longer then the first two chapters so... LETS START!**

**/**

**Chapter 3 : The 2p Bad Touch Trio and Romano in a dress**

**Spain's .P.O.V.**

After a long and restless night with absolutely NO sleep I decided to getaway from the place I call home... it's more of a hell hole if you ask me. I got up and left home to go too the I'm-a-emo-and-forever-alone Prussia's house so I didn't have to deal with Romano. As I was walking to Prussia's house it started to rain. Great. Just. FREAKING. PERFECT. As I finally got to the emo's damn door I nocked meny times till the still some how a virgin France opend the door. "Here to bitch about something or what?" France asked me as I walked into Prussia's house.

As we walked into the living room we both saw Prussia siting on his couch. He looked at me and France with is emotionless eyes. "I see you're here. You both make my soul a little bit lighter ever time" Prussia said to us as we both sat down on the couch with Prussia.

" I see you're here. You both make my soul a little bit lighter ever time " Prussia said to us as we both sat down on the couch with Prussia. " So why are you here? " Prussia asked me. " I just wanted to getaway from home that's all " I replied to Prussia's question. " Why? Did you have a fight with Romano or something? " Prussia asked. " Did your boytoy finally dump you?" Frace asked with a smirk on his face that I wanted to smak off his stupid little face so instead of answering the questions I just glared at Frnce. " I'm just sick and tired of Romano. He always clings to me and bugs me everyday. I'm practical broke because of him. He acts like a girl and he were's skirts and dresses all the fricking time and he acts like a princess. " I complained to France and Prussia.

France and Prussia glance at each other. "Why can't you just admit that you love Romano already? " France says to me before taking a drink from the bottle of wine he had in his hand. "I didn't like Romano" I said back to France who just rolled his eyes and continued to drink out of the bottle of wine he was holding. "You're just saying that so nobody knows what you really like and actually feel" Prussia said to me.

"Ho would you two shut up alredy! I already told you I don't like or love Romano!" I yelled at the both of them witch would hopefully tell them that if they didn't shut up soon then I would shut them up in a very painful way.

"Then you hate him then" Prussia said to me as France just looked at me and smirked. "Yes I mean no" I frowned as I started to think of how I could tell them what I wanted to say without sounding like a total creep. I sighed and then I said "Well.. He has his cute moments and then the rest of the time he is just plain annoying".

France and Prussia both stare at me in silence. "You really do love him and you know it deep down" prussia says to me.

"You know what vete a la mierda tanto. I'm leaving" I said. I was fed up with the two of them and by this point I was so sick of them that I was so close to murdering the two of them. I walked back to Prussia's front door and I opened it I sighed and walked out of Prussia's house making sure to slam his front door on the way out.

I started to walk down Prussia's long ass driveway (That seemed to be endless) to get back to the hell hole I call home.

As I walked I started to think back to the long and distant past... To before I had conquered Romano...

_I was on another long ass travel to Sudamérica to conquer more land with Portugal the dumb ass that I call my fucking step sister. She was of course complaining about the travel and a bunch of other shit as well. 'España ¿realmente tiene que hacerse cargo de todos los de América del Sur?' She asked me over and over again. And my answer was always the same. 'Sí ahora cerrado para arriba' When we got there we won multiple wars. I killed the Incan Empire and killed the people in the empire. We burned the temples they had made to their gods and we took their gold. I didn't need anyone or anything but power and gold that's what I lived for. I didn't have to deal with stupid children and I definitely didn't plan on having one or even take care of one. But that Puta Austria gave me Romano. Fuck you Austria._

_I got a new colony yes but that mother fucker Austria said that I had to look after him and that he had to live with me. I hate children and he knows that. I wish I never got Romano but then again Austria had to raise Italy and that must have been hell on earth for that puta._

At last I was at the hell hole I call my home.

I walked up to the front door of my house and opened the door. I walked into my house and sat down in the living room. After a few minutes Romano came into the living room wereing a freaking dress.

"Ciao Spain!" Romano said to me with a cheerful smile on his face. I took one look at Romano and I thought 'Where the fuck did he get that dress first of all and why the fuck is he wereing it?!'.

"Well... Welcome back I guess" Romano said to me as I just stared at him and wondered why just why. I stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Is there something wrong Spain? Are you sick or something? " Romano asked me tilting his head to the side a bit.

I quickly relies that I was still stareing at Romano. Instead of answering his questions I asked Romano "Why the fucking hell are you wearing a dress Romano?". He looked at me and grined "Just cuz I wanted to that's all~" Romano said to me in a sing song tone.

"Whatever" I said to Romano. I then walked away and when't to my bedroom I made sure to lock the door behind me as well.

/

**Well there you have it chapter three of Pretty Please!**

**I would also like to thank MoreRunningAway for the help on this fic cuz without her and my best friend telling me to keep writing this fic I would of just droped it completely!**

**Well here are the translations for the things in this chapter**

**(Italian) Ciao = Hello**

**(Spainsh) puta = Bitch**

**(Spainsh) Sí ahora cerrado para arriba = Yes now shut the hell up**

**(Spainsh) España ¿realmente tiene que hacerse cargo de todos los de América del Sur? = Spain do we really have to take over all of south America? **

**(Spainsh)Sudamérica = South America**

**(Spainsh ) vete a la mierda tanto = fuck you both**

**Leave a comment if you like or what not and please feel free to leave a request for me! Thanks so much for reading and please tell me if you want me to continue this fic or not. -Wearetheworld**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Okay Okay! I know that this is really late but I have been really stresed out about stuff at home so I've been really busy with stuff and vacation over the summer so now I am finally posting the next chapter of pretty please so in joy and I really do apologie for this being so late.**

* * *

***2p! Romano's .P.O.V.***

I sighed as I heard Spain's door click shut. 'Well... plan number one was defntilly a fail and I am defntit?"lly not going to be able to get into Spain's room' I thought as I walked back to my room so I could get changed out of my uncomfertabele dress that I like a lot but it is too tight.

As I enterd my room I let out a sigh that I had been holding in.

I got changed and I floped down on my bed.

"So your plan didn't go so well did it?" Solvania said as she apered in front of me with a smirk on her face. "Hump...Yes!" I said back to her with a playful smirk on my face.

"Well... Um good luck I guess!" She said to me before she didispersed PrProbably back to hell or where ever she goes when she disappear s on me every so often.

I smiled to myself and I picked up my diary that was on my side table beside my bed. I pulled a pen out from under my pillow.

I then started to flip through my diary till I came to a serten that happend to be the list of ide's on how to get Spain to fall in love with me. I had quite a big list that contaned of about three pages. Out of all the pages I had writen I had only one thing checked off and that ws the'try to attract Spain with a dress' idea. Although I have been trying for awhile now I just made the list the other night.

I flipec to a blank page in my diary and I wrote a quick entry about my day and I put my diary and pen back where I had found them. I then did a quick paryer and when't to sleep.

***2p! Spain's .P.O.V.***

***Time Skip***

I looked at the clock. It was 3:45 AM. I didn't get a fucking wink of sleep up till this point and I still wasn't fucking tired. 'Ugh! Time go faster for fuck sakes!' I thought to myself as I looked back up at for what felt like the millionth time.

3:47AM

Ugh! Like I said before hurry the fuck up time!

'Ugh! I can't take Romano spending all of my money anymore! I am broke because of him! Ugh would you just hurry the fuck up and make him an adult alredy!' This is the reason I want time to hurry up and go faster.

'I don't give a damn if I am being selfish or fucking rude I just can't take Lovino living wih me anymore.'

'I am broke and in debt because of him!' I thought to myself in the dark of night. It was suffocating.

I got up and walked out onto the balcony that was attached to my master bedroom.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. I looked up at the moon that was half light and half dark. I sighed and took a drag on my cigarette. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did I except the challenge of taking care of this little brat?' I sighed and put out my cigarette and when't back inside and when't back to bed.

* * *

**I sware this was longer when I was on paper 0.o**

**Well um.. again So sorry for the delay of this chapter. By the way I know I am not using the right human names for the 2p's and just to say I do know that but I just perfure there 1p names so yeah.**

**So I you have a request then just ask :3 Well bye!**


	5. ATHOURS NOTE YAY :D

Sorry but this isn't actually a chapter.

I've been thinking about discontinuing this series for meny reasons.

So depending on what you guys think I'll be ether handing it over to someone else or just dropping the series idk I may ask my friend for ideas. Welp anyways I'm sorry for not updating.


	6. I might quit writing in general

**Okay I have motivation to continue Pretty Please mainly because a lot of people seem ino really like this series so I'm going to continue this sries I do have an idea for it but I'm just not able to get my ideas onto paper for this story.**

**I will probably discontinue this series once I have written up to chapter 20 not included these two author notes so yeah.**

**Oh and a reminder that I will do requests but I doubt I'll get any.**

***snezzes* sorry I'm actually really busy this summer and this September i start high school so I don't know if I will be able to post anything at all.**

**I know I have writing potential but I just simply don't have the time.**

**I am truly sorry... I love writing with all my heart but a lot of people don't seem to be reading my stuff except my Hetalia fanfics so I'm scared to branch out of Hetalia. I do want to expand into Corpse Party, Mad Father, DaganRompa, Fruits Basket, Fairy Tail, Your Lie in April and OHSHC. So basically all the anime I have watched...**

**If I want to continue writing I may have to give up Piano which is something I truly enjoy.. I can't give up my dream and I need the money to get too Las Vegas to write the paper for someone who would pay me to write it...**

**If I continue my path of a military career I won't be able to do the thing i trully enjoy... i'm sorry but i may have to give up my writing.**


	7. Final chapter

"*time skip because I forget what happened last chapter also nobody's .P.O.V. for now*

Roma was playing really loud Italian music to piss of Spain.. as usual. And Spain was in a bad mood as usual as well I guess.

"ROMANO TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Spain yelled from the living room. (A/N: I'm thinking about making their house little a trailer park house thingy.) Roma just ignored Spain and turned it up more just to piss him off for Romano was also in a bad mood as well.

Spain sighed out of annoyance but of course that little brat wasn't listening to him once again. He took a sip of beer and tried to focus on the television program in front of him but he could bearly here himself think over the music coming from Roma's room from right down the hallway. Somedzys he just wanted to choke the living daylights out of Romano but he couldn't risk getting arrested again.

As for Romano he was annoyed that Spain was still so cold towards him so he sat on his bed trying to form some sort of plan to get revenge on Spain. He took out is very noticeable diary and started to write some thoughts down on a few pages of paper. Eventually he had formed the best plan ever.

Spain suddenly got up out of his chair and stomped down the hallway to Roma's room. He looked so angry and he turned off the radio playing Panic! at the Disco.

"Didn't I tell you you to turn that emo shit off?" Romano quickly shut his diary and gave Antonio a smug look.

"I'm sorry is it really that annoying? I thought I was the most annoying thing in the world to you~." He batted his mascara covered eyelashes while his words came out very bitter and harsher then usual. Spain simply sighed and said "you are." He left the room and when't back to his NASCAR race while Roma kept planning his amazing plan. He smirked evily thinking how proud his younger brother would be of him if he knew the plan he had created to for sure get Spain to notice him. He put a lock on his diary and put it up in his closet as he thinks of a good day to execute his plan to get revenge on Spain.

Romano came out of his room. "Spain~ What's for dinner?" He asked as he ruffled his pink dress. Spain signed in annoyance "whatever is in the refrigerator." He takes out a cigarette and lights it despite being inside and it being bad for his health he really didn't care anyways. Romano opened the refrigerator and all there was.. was tacos that only had meat and chesse and nothing else. "These aren't tacos..." Spain just ignored him and kept drinking his beer. "Spain can you go buy some more food , please?" Romano asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Now shut up someone just spinned out."

**A/N: So I mentioned NASCAR in here mainly because I love NASCAR now XD I'm such a nerd I know. I'm done with this series mainly because I am tired of people asking for more and rn high school is a bigger priority then some stupid story I wrote becuse my friend didn't want to rp with the 2ps. So this story is done.**


End file.
